


It Takes Crew (To Make A Thing Go Right)

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Rare Pair Week, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Poly Relationships, Sharing a Bed, it's a cute overlooked ship I don't have a choice some times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: He doesn’t like the term, but Shingo could definitely admit he has “daddy issues”. His boyfriends are his escapism and he shouldn’t take them for granted.





	It Takes Crew (To Make A Thing Go Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Week, Day Four: Monsters

There was no surprise when Shingo wasn’t happy. It was usually over something petty, like Akaba not returning his calls about ideas for Pendulum Cards (“You can’t just hire me to use them and then expect me not to care about the future of them!”) or _Yuuya_ not returning his calls about dueling (“Why is he always leaving me on voicemail!?”). Other times it was about something dumb like his favourite bakery not having his favourite pie for sale (“No, peach is not ‘close enough’. _Let’s just_ **_go_ ** _already._ ”) or when any of them were late (“Oh look who _finally_ showed up.”) but it was never a big surprise. Shingo would often tie himself into snits and look to his boyfriends for support. Other times, the snit would tie into him, leaving him almost no other choice.

* * *

 

Late into the night, Shingo realized his father wasn’t coming home. Furio often said (not to Shingo of course) he had to stay out at business events and it’d be too hard to get home. He’d just go to a hotel and never even bother to call his son about him not coming back. Must not have been important enough.

Nights were hard enough even without the silence. His mother’s passing was so recent and fresh in Shingo’s mind that sometimes he’d put off sleeping to do just about anything else. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t be in peak perfection, he was so good that people wouldn’t _know_ Shingo could be _even greater_.

Sitting by the kitchen island, Shingo drummed his fingers on the table. The only illumination was the spotlight above him and the blue light coming from his duel disc on “group call”. The machine rang, rang- they had _better_ pick up. Simultaneously, Ootomo’s, Yamabe’s, and Kakimoto’s, as well as his own, faces popped on screen. In the corner of the screen read 11:34pm. “Hey I just wanted to ask-”

“Of course, Sawatari-san,” Yamabe answered, cutting Shingo off.

Ootomo nodded. “We’ll be over in a bit, Sawatari-san.”

“Hold tight, Sawatari-san,” Kakimoto said, holding back a yawn.

Despite Shingo never finishing his sentence, his boyfriends knew. They knew exactly what he wanted: out.

Like promised, about five minutes later, Shingo answered the door to see his partners. As each of them passed the threshold, they each placed a sweet kiss on Shingo’s lips. They all piled onto the couch, watching some European baking show (with Japanese subtitles), laughing as Shingo scolded the losing bakers for their “rookie mistakes”.

Once the episode ended, the three dragged a tired (yet still protesting) Shingo to bed. His bed was big enough to fit all four of them, and he of course let them sleep with him. They all curled around Shingo in the middle, letting him feel secure in the warmth and love he lacked.

* * *

 

Sometimes the worst quiets were the ones that weren’t silent. Occasionally Furio would bring his friends over, getting drunk on wine and other drinks that Shingo hated the smell of. On Shingo’s fourteenth birthday, Furio offered him a small amount of liquour. Just to taste. He refused, gagging at the sharp stench itself. Furio chided him, saying he’d never be a man if he acted like that, which Shingo simply scowled at.

If Furio wasn’t ‘mad’ at a normal inconveniences, he was enraged when he was drunk. Shingo lied in his bed, door locked, staring up at the slowly spinning fan above him. He winced, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, hearing yelling and glass breaking. “ _It was an accident. He bumped into it,_ ” Shingo reassured himself, leveling his breathing.

Turning to his desk, he grabbed his duel disc, pulling up the group chat. As he typed, his left hand fiddled with the dart that lied on the desk. It really _had_ been a while since he used that deck. He still was the dart throwing champion either way, of course.

Sawatari: is anyone willing to let me stay over.

Kakimoto: of course! mom is out of town anyways, lol

Yamabe: I can come over too if you want, Sawatari  (︶▽︶)∩

Ootomo: same (´･ω･`)

Sawatari: course. c u all there. ttyl

Turning off his disc, Shingo rummaged through his closet, pulling out a pre-made bag. It contained pajamas, toiletries, and spare change if he needed a taxi. Shingo really needed to refill and replace the stuff in it, considering how often it was used. He shuffled it on, taking a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door. He couldn’t hear Furio, which likely meant he wasn’t nearby. That was good. His boyfriends got especially worried when he came over with a new bruise. Shingo tiptoed to the main entrance, quickly shoved his shoes on (he could adjust them downstairs) and left for the night.

* * *

 

The Hogan-Weber’s household was a different forme of quiet. In the off distance he could hear Crow snoring. Outside, there was the occasional car or motorcycle noise. Where Shingo lived it was too far up that he wouldn’t hear any street traffic. It was new, but at least it wasn’t silent.

Serena slept on the couch. They agreed that they would alternate, but for the last two days Serena got it both nights. Who was willing to fight her over it anyways? Far too dangerous. The others slept on the floor. Reira was cuddled with Barry and also Yuuya. Reira was so dependant on Reiji; did Reira often try to sleep in the same bed as them? Shingo lied on his back, staring up to ceiling. It was cracking in places and the paint peeled. Not something he wanted to stay up looking at, even if he _was_ lonely.

Shingo pulled his duel disc onto his arm, squinting at the bright blue light as it turned on. He clicked onto his messages. A small handful of messages from his boyfriends, saying stuff about them wishing he was back home and that they missed him. There were two pictures attached to the messages. One was a picture of a whole sweet milk apple-berry-pie with honey drizzled on it. The picture was in Shingo’s freezer, saying they’ll celebrate when he comes home. Good thing they were freezing it; could be weeks even before Reiji is done with this weird motorcycle town. The other picture was of them with Masumi and Yaiba (who were less than amused) saying that the quartet was sad that two of the members were missing. Wait, where _was_ Hokuto anyways? He wasn’t a Lancer… maybe he was on vacation?

The unfortunate, even if expected, thing was the lack of messages from his father. Shingo brought up that he was going off on a mission far away with Reiji and Furio simply nodded. No question to how long, if Shingo needed vaccinations for leaving the country, or why Reiji was hosting this. Just an “alright” and that was it. Not even an “I’ll miss you.”

Shingo opened the group chat back up to tell his boyfriends that he was busy dueling all the people in this mysterious (and run down) dimension, but was interrupted by a foot kicking at his disc. “Turn that oooofff” Serena complained, who hadn’t even been facing the light. _What a primadona._

He complied however, switching it off, deciding to text them in the morning. Shingo rolled to the side, the scrappy blanket barely covering him and stared blankly at the floor he lied on. Yes, he was homesick, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to go home.


End file.
